


I got you a present

by tenshi6



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Connor was standing on his doorstep. He looked confused and nervous, hands behind his back, shifting his weight from one leg to another, smiling unsurely. It was kind of creepy, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you a present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for [this lovely nerd](http://heylittlearcherboy.tumblr.com/) and also, my first Coliver story. Let's just ignore that last episode, okay.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/119777624430/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Oliver was lying on the black couch, changing channels absentmindedly. He didn't even pay attention to what was on TV. He could barely see anything. His eyes hurt from the crying which he thought would last forever. It didn't. For the first time in two weeks he didn't spend the entire day crying his heart out. It was a huge improvement for him. How could he believe this was ever going to work? How could he be so naïve? He knew that kicking himself wouldn't do much good but he couldn't help it. It was his fault for trusting Connor.

At first, he thought Connor would come back. Try to make things right, make promises he didn't intend to keep anyway. True, Oliver was the one who called it off but deep, very deep down he hoped Connor would argue, would try to prove he was wrong, would try to persuade him what they had was worth fighting for, would try to prove he was wrong. Sadly, Oliver wasn't wrong and it hurt more than anything. He had never hated being right this much.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because next thing he knew someone was ringing the doorbell like it was a matter of life or death. It was a few minutes past midnight.

At first he thought it was some drunk trying to find home or some kids playing pranks but the doorbell kept ringing and it was annoying. He got up to send anyone, who was standing outside, to hell.

He opened the door only to go completely mute.

Connor was standing on his doorstep. He looked confused and nervous, hands behind his back, shifting his weight from one leg to another, smiling unsurely. It was kind of creepy, actually.

Oliver was thankful for whatever gods that his eyes weren't as red as they had been the previous days. It was already embarrassing enough.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly, not quite as sharp as he had wanted to.

"I-" Connor started then moved his hands from his back. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. It was Oliver's favourite, dark chocolate filled with cherry liquor. "I got you a present." He tried to give it to Oliver but Oliver didn't move to take it, only looked at Connor unimpressed.

It was his birthday and the last person he wanted to see was standing right in front of him. This was his worst birthday so far and he had plenty.

Connor lowered his hands, holding the gifts tight. He looked utterly hurt and clueless and it gave Oliver sick satisfaction. Good to see he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Actually, I prepared a speech, too." Connor said slowly, glancing at Oliver as waiting for some kind of encouragement. It didn't come, Oliver kept up his cool demeanour.

"Right, okay, so." Connor took a deep breath. "So the past two weeks have been hell and I'm sorry, I know I've been a total douchebag and I understand if you don't want to see me ever again but you mean the world to me and I really want to try this, want to have a proper relationship with you and, and the truth is…" He bit his bottom lip nervously and looked at Oliver as he said the next words. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." He let out a small, nervous laugh then watched Oliver carefully, waiting for a response.

On the other hand, Oliver had been reduced speechless. He needed to sit down but since the couch was too far away he simply leant against the doorframe for support. It was getting too much. Connor had never spoke like this, never said those words before. He wanted to believe him so badly, he wished he could. But he had been burnt before.

He jerked back when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

Connor pulled his hand back awkwardly.

"Are you okay? Say something, please." He was almost pleading.

Oliver didn't trust his voice but managed a weak "I wish I could hate you."

Connor smiled sadly because he had to agree, it would have been easier for both of them. However, feelings always outmatched logic and that's how Oliver ended up wrapping his arms around Connor's neck, half-crying, half-laughing.

"You are such an idiot."

Connor hugged him back like he was never going to let go. He didn't intend to.

"I know." He smiled, placing a kiss against Oliver's neck.

They were standing there for almost a full minute though for them it felt way more. Eventually, Oliver pulled back and Connor lifted a hand that was holding the flowers.

"These poor fellas need water, by the way."

Oliver rolled his eyes but took the bouquet and went to the kitchen, Connor following him.

"Actually, I have more presents prepared for you." Connor said; his grin suggesting it wasn't anything innocent. It was scary how quickly he turned back to his usual cocky self, not that Oliver was complaining. He could handle that one better than the awkward and uncertain Connor.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." Oliver grinned as he filled the vase with water and then put the flowers into it.

"I planned to eat these off your naked body." He showed the box of chocolates to Oliver, then shrugged. "Or you could eat them from me, both works fine for me."

"You are fucking kinky, I hope you know that." Oliver laughed as he placed the vase down.

Connor walked up to him, trapping Oliver between the sink and his body. "Tell me about it." He leant forward and captured Oliver's lips with his own, kissing him slowly, intimately, pouring all his longing and lust into it. It had been the longest two weeks for them.

Oliver responded a second later, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist while kissing back hungrily. He could feel Connor's smirk against his mouth when Connor brought his hands up to cup Oliver's face and Oliver let out a small moan of satisfaction.

Oliver barely noticed Connor dropping the box onto the floor as they stumbled out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom, undressing each other in haste while trying to break the kiss as rarely as possible.

They were both naked save for their boxers when they landed on Oliver's huge bed, Connor on top of Oliver, pinning his hands down while kissing him passionately.

Oliver moaned as Connor kissed along his neck, collarbones, nipples then moved down to his abs, moving lower and lower teasingly while his hands were holding Oliver's hips down.

He leant on his elbows to get a better watch as Connor pulled his boxers down and took Oliver into his mouth, not hesitating to suck. A strangled cry left Oliver's mouth. Connor's tongue was truly skilful and surely Oliver wouldn't last long if they kept this pace. Well, they had all night.

It was quick and messy, like everything with Connor, but Oliver didn't mind. He missed feeling Connor pressed into him, he missed feeling his body heat, he missed hearing his moans and seeing his desire-clouded eyes. He missed Connor.

It wasn't such a bad birthday after all; Oliver thought when they finally collapsed next to each other, sweating and panting for air, both of them exhausted but happy.

Oliver might regret getting on this crazy ride of a rollercoaster but it would still be the best ride of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, give me feedback, please. They really mean the world to me.


End file.
